undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 40
|prev = Chapter 39 |next = Epilogue |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-40-780203190 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181857733007/underearth-book-1-chapter-40}} When Frisk heard the words "your majesty", he immediately had so many questions, his head began to hurt. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to ask any before they all returned to face Flowey. "Wh... what!?" Flowey said. "The SOULs...? What are they doing? "Rebelling." Heron answered. "Wha-!? You broke from my hold?" Flowey panicked. "IMPOSSIBLE!! I'll regain control. I'm your god, your KING, and you WILL OBEY ME!!!" "Frisk is our king. You're just a pretender to the throne." Lysandra shouted. All six outlines ran in formation, as though they already knew what the others were going to do. Frisk just stood back and watched while they all ran, that is until Eumelia yelled back to him. "My king!" she yelled. "Now's your chance to attack! We'll weaken him, and you just attack with everything you're worth!" Frisk snapped out of it and began running at Flowey as well, knife drawn and ready to attack. As the outlines approached, they vanished from sight. One of the outlines then reappeared, Kallisto, up near Flowey, beckoning Frisk over. As he neared, she interlaced her fingers and brought her arms down. Frisk responded by stepping on her hands, and she threw him upwards. Frisk then brought his knife down and, eyes glowing a deep red, sliced a long gash into Flowey. After doing this, he backed off quite a ways. Behind him, John appeared, firing the revolver at Flowey. "Nice cut." John said. "You're not such a bad shot yourself." responded Frisk. Frisk and the other Humans continued fighting Flowey, injuring him more and more, eventually bringing Flowey to his knees. "No... NO!!!" Flowey screamed as he began falling apart. "This CAN'T be happening!!! You... YOU..." Flowey suddenly stopped falling apart and reverted back to being completely uninjured. "You IDIOT." Frisk looked around, finding the outlines missing. Wh-where are they!? Frisk questioned as Flowey crushed him below his massive vine-arm. Frisk found himself then looking up at Flowey before being impaled again. Then again, vaporized be Flowey's laser. Then again being crushed. Eventually, after Flowey had LOADed back and killed Frisk numerous times, he just cut him up severely, making him heavily bloody. Flowey then surrounded Frisk in the same pellets he used when looking to kill him soon after he woke up in the Citadel. "Hee hee hee. Did you really think... You could defeat ME!? I am the GOD of this world. And YOU? You're HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone... Golly, that's right! Your WORTHLESS friends can't save you now. Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!' See what good it does you!" Frisk just sat there, his blood dripping down his chin, his hands, everywhere. He eventually looked up and did just what he wanted. "Eumelia! Heron! Lysandra! Albert! Kallisto! John! Somebody! P-please help me..." Frisk quieted as he finished, the face of death staring him straight in the face. Everything was silent. Nothing happened. "But nobody came." Flowey finally said. "Boy! What a shame! Nobody else... Is gonna get to see you DIE!!!" Flowey laughed maniacally as the pellets shot towards Frisk. Frisk crouched down, covering his head with his arms in a fleeting attempt to protect himself from the pellets. He sat there, waiting for the pellets to shred him, but they never came. Perhaps Flowey was waiting for Frisk to look up before slaughtering him, and Frisk wasn't going to risk it. "What?" Flowey said in blatant surprise. "How'd you...? W-well, I'll just... Wh... Where are my powers!?" "Don't look so cowardly, your majesty." came a somewhat familiar voice. Frisk looked up to see the six Humans standing over him, Heron offering a hand. Frisk took it and stood up, attempting to regain face. When he grabbed Heron's hand, his wounds began to close. "What!? The SOULs...? But how? I LOADed to before they rebelled!" Flowey was now in full panic. "Sorry to ruin your plans, Flowey," Kallisto said. "but we can't let you continue." The six outlines each raised one of their hands, pointing their palm at Flowey, who began to shake violently. "NO!! NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOOOOPPPP!!!!!" Everything began to be bright, and Frisk had to cover his eyes. After a second, he felt weightless, then felt himself lying on the ground, exhausted. Opening his eyes, Frisk once again found himself in the area where he'd fought Asgore, and where Flowey had appeared to steal the SOULs. Looking around, Frisk spotted Flowey, mostly wilted over, and the dagger half-way between him and Flowey. Trying to stand up, Frisk collapsed back onto the ground, and so he began crawling over to the knife. Once he grabbed it, he began crawling over to Flowey, gaining more strength as he neared the flower. When Flowey was within stabbing distance, Frisk brought up the knife far over his head. At that time, Flowey too moved his head up to see the dagger come down at high speed and embed itself into his carpel. "I-I knew you had it in you!" Flowey said weakly before his face faded and the flower reverted to looking like a regular flower. Frisk then laid there, sprawled out on the floor, resting from the long battles. The end was literally in sight, the end of the Underground at least. Once Frisk began to feel well enough to move, he got up, pulled the dagger from Flowey's head, and approached the Barrier. Reaching out to touch it, Frisk was surprised to find that he could easily pass right through it. Not wasting any time, Frisk walked through the Barrier, to finish what he fought for. }} Category:Underearth